yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Shun Kurosaki/Quotes
"If you're LDS . . . then I'll be your opponent!" ''- To Masumi Kōtsu (Episode 21) ''"This is MY' 'battlefield! In order to get Ruri back I have to do this! If you're going to get in my way, I'll destroy you too!" ''- To Yūto (Episode 21) ''"Everyone from LDS was flimsy and pathetic. In not one of their duels did I sense an iron determination or steeled strength!" ''- To Masumi Kōtsu (Episode 24) ''"If you say you won't forgive me, then...state your grudge by defeating me!" ''- To Masumi Kōtsu (Episode 24) ''"That's right, because we were always badly beaten and fighting on the edge . . . But we always had to stand up again! And finally overwhelming and eradicating our enemies!" - ''To Masumi Kōtsu, Hokuto Shijima and Yaiba Tōdō (Episode 24) "''The Resistance always believed that our comrades would be cptured, and thus, WE WILL GET OUR COMRADES BACK!!!" - To Sora Shiun'in (Episode 34) "I'm always serious when I Duel. Even if it's against a worthless opponent!" - To Sora Shiun'in (Episode 45) "You plan to escape unarmed?" - To Noboru Gongenzaka (Episode 62) "Let this Duel prove whether or not we're really comrades." - To Dennis Macfield (Episode 74) "I'll expose your true colors!" To Dennis Macfield (Episode 74) "I don't plan on enjoying any show with you! To me, this is a battlefield!" To Dennis Macfield (Episode 74) "No matter how much I'm cornered, I'll survive. I'll crush you no matter what. With my iron will and steeled strength." - To Dennis Macfield (Episode 75) "Those who sent my comrades to hell, captured Ruri . . . I'll crush you all!" - To Dennis Macfield (Episode 75) "For my comrades who were hunted in cold blood and sealed in graveyards called cards, I'll smash you to smithereens! The first! The path to defeat and despair stretches before you! The second! Taste the pain of my sister, Ruri, whose future you stole away! The third! For closing off the path to his ambitions . . . Taste the hatred of my one and only best friend, Yūto! The fourth! No matter how long they burn, the flames of my carded comrades' anger will never die! The fifth!" - To Dennis Macfield (Episode 75) "No matter how many of you come from Academia, I'll annihilate all of you by myself!" - To Dennis Macfield (Episode 75) "I'll defeat everyone who stands in my way. There's no other way to expose the enemy." To himself (Episode 81) "Academia has infiltrated in various places. If you're one of them, I won't show mercy!" - To Crow Hogan (Episode 81) "I've been driven into desperate situations, surviving one hellish day after another. Do you think your will can hold out against me?" - To Crow Hogan (Episode 81) "I don't consider the Lancers my comrades! The people I lost in my hometown are the only comrades I have! Everyone other than myself is an enemy!" - To Crow Hogan (Episode 81) ''"After the day Academia invaded my home, Everywhere I am is MY BATTLEFIELD!" '' - To Crow Hogan (Episode 82) Category:Quote